Regarding Intercourse and Other Things
by 8ouji-Rui
Summary: For them, their fight is just something to satisfy their needs. Written for Nejitenmonth2018 ! Go check out tumblr under the hashtag #nejitenmonth2018 for more awesome works. Show them some love, guys ;)


A/N: i know I said I'm going to be taking a break from Nejiten...BUT there's the Nejitenmonth2k18 going on and I just couldn't miss it. So here's...my contribution to it. I grew up with this pairing. i just couldn't leave them :')

Eh,,I got the idea from a fight scene in the movie The Grandmaster. It's just...so...sexy. I tried using as much "sexy" words that I could into this one. I've never written anything like this so any constructive comments are most welcomed!

Gotta sleep now. It's crazy how my muse always hits me around 2 am in the morning.

#nejitenmonth2018

* * *

For Neji and Tenten, their fight might as well mean intercourse.

They met each other at the battlefield, both on opposite sides of the warring clan. Of course, neither of them really care about what happened with the clan. They're both hired assassins. As long as they got the money, they're fine with anything.

Until they met each other that is.

It's mutual attraction, but not the kind that romance movies advertise. Not even the one that love songs croons over and over till it loses it's meaning.

It's mutual attraction for blood.

Luckily, the clans that hired them killed each other off without them interfering. Satisfied with the front payment that they got, they soon wandered off to each their own business.

Until they met each other at a nearby town, that is.

Tenten saw him first, but Neji has realized her presence ever since she entered the opium den he is currently in. He hates the smell of the disgusting medicine and believes that there's no way it will help anything. But an opium den in the middle of downtown Hongkong is the perfect place to seek out clients and information he may need.

Apparently, it's the best place to satisfy one's need too…in more ways than one could imagine.

The female assassin glanced nonchalantly around the room, pretending not to notice anything. Neji knew though, that despite all this effort in trying to keep their interest towards each other hidden, she knew that he is there. She has kept her aim on him, and sooner or later she will find her way towards him. After all, Tenten, the Dragon of the North, never misses her mark.

And oh boy, dare he say that this is the kind of teasing that he is into.

Watching each other out of the corner of their eyes, hidden signals within hand movements that only they know what it means, everything that he desired is packed into a neat alluring package that is Tenten. A little more glance towards a hidden door behind the bar, and soon he found his way towards a separate room that was meant to keep stock of the opium. Tenten was already waiting for him there.

She expresses her joy in seeing him by a slash of a poisoned dagger towards his jugular.

"I wouldn't recommend using your….ah, accessories, in such a cramped space like this one.", he smiled good-heartedly to retaliate the devious, almost erotic smirk that has currently taken over her features at the moment.

"I assure you Hyuuga, that a lady can handle and wear their accessories very well without a man commenting them about how to use it." Tenten retaliates, her stance relaxing slightly and she put her dagger back into the holster strapped under her qipao dress. A good bit of her leg showed up and his mind tried to catch up to what she said before.

Tenten smirks wider. She knew what she's doing to him. _Ah well, two can play this game_ , Neji muses as he dropped all of his gentleman personas. A similar smirk now etched on his face.

Afterall, they both enjoyed a little bit of foreplay before the action.

"Very well. However, since we both might as well be an old time acquaintance, shall we took a more genial measure? Perhaps a simple human contact would suffice for now." _A hand to hand combat,_ he mused, _might be a better way to satisfy us both._

Tenten raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him. Her expression almost sneering, but rather than annoyed Neji has found it incredibly intoxicating.

"Good suggestion. Shall I start then?" Tenten launched a perfectly aimed kick at his head. He blocked using his forearms, and taking her leg with his hand before pulling hard. She counter attacks by bringing her momentum forward and puling both of them down to the floor.

 _What better way to fulfill both of our carnal needs rather than taking it out on each other,_ his one last thought pops out and he chuckled silently, before becoming to absorb in their own game.

Forty minutes later, both of them found themselves still in their attack stance, and a little bit worse for wear. Still no visible bruises though, but her hair is mused and so is his _changshan_. That is to be expected, of course, and neither minded the little mess.

Afterall, they just had the equivalent of a heavy make-out session.

A ruckus noise from outside the room picked up, and suddenly the door opened. Two burly men stumbled drunkenly into the room, and both of them stared at the couple who is trying to look composed. They usually have no problem with keeping their cool in many situations, but it seems their losing their sense quite easily in each other's presence.

The two inebriated men glanced at their appearance and then leered at them.

"Ain't no place for sex guys. Go to the second floor if you need more time.", The guy who is standing closer to the door opened it a little bit wider, tilting his head a little as if showing them the way out.

Tenten and Neji looked at each other, before heading towards the opened door.

"Thank you. We'll keep it in mind next time." Tenten smiled bashfully at the men. _Back in keeping up her charades,_ Neji thought as he grinned at the men.. Nothing will fool a stupid man better than a beautiful girl with a head full of air.

They both went outside of the stuffy underground building. As soon as she's outside, she took off to the roof and sped off into the night.

"It's even for now. Till next time, sweetheart.", she smirked one last time before jumping off behind a building."

Neji grinned, satisfied with the outcome of their little excursion. A promise of future interaction is just the little highlight that made their deal that much more enticing.

Who needs romance when you can cut straight to chase anyway?


End file.
